1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage apparatus, and more particularly to a massage bed.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional massage bed generally has several sets of rollers parallel to each other. Each set has multiple rollers with various appearances and clearances for massaging a neck, back, waist, buttocks, thighs and calves. However, the conventional massage bed has a very complex structure and a high price. In a situation that one roller becomes damaged, the whole set of rollers integrated together must be removed for maintenance. Moreover, the conventional massage bed is generally covered with leather which has a low air permeability, so a user lying on the bed will feel discomfort. A further drawback is that the configuration of the rollers is unchangeable and so cannot meet different requirements of users.
Therefore, the invention provides a massage bed to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.